Yours Only
by Haru-megane
Summary: Confessions coming from the bottom of their hearts... Hotsuma x Shuusei. R-18, mature themes. Adults only.


Greetings ;3

I've found a new love for this pair, and couldn't help writing a fanfic dedicated to them. They need more love 3

*WARNING* R-18

Title: Yours Only

Author: Haru (LJ user haru_kurofai)

Word count: 1768

Warning: R-18, intimate Hotsuma x Shuusei love, not for kiddies =P

Disclaimer: they don't belong to me. Used scenes from the manga to set the context. The boys belong to Odagiri Hotaru-sensei.

Summary: Confessions, coming from the bottom of their hearts.

Yours Only

"Yuki is the one that can save you," Shuusei fought back the feelings of despair, "you can live without me now… you don't need me anymore."

"Why," Hotsuma grabbed his shoulders, his mind burning with disbelief, "why are you saying this?" he looked into those icy, empty brown eyes, "it's our mission to protect Yuki, but you're different! You're my one and only partner!" _no one can ever replace you…_

Shuusei looked away to avoid his partner's fiery gaze, "yes… I'm your partner…" the words about to come out just stabbed his heart, "but I don't have the confidence anymore…"

"Why?"

"I don't want to say it…" Shuusei said quietly. Any louder and he would break down into tears.

"Tell me! You're my partner, aren't you?" Hotsuma was clearly heartbroken, "or am I not good enough for you anymore?"

"No, it's not like that…" _I don't want to hurt you anymore…_

"Then tell me!"

Shuusei could not bear hurting his soul mate anymore. "It's these scars!" Hotsuma stopped with shock, "can't you see, I'm a burden to you?" he could not believe what he was hearing.

"Ever since that day, you've been avoiding me subconsciously," Shuusei clutched his shirt to hide the stem of his insecurities, "every time you see it, the guilt on your face is just too painful to watch."

"You've always thought you can only hurt other people… and my scars are your proof. You've never stopped hating yourself because I'm the constant reminder of your powers." Shuusei's voice trembled with fear and guilt.

"Shuusei…" _so it really was my fault… even though I vowed to make you happy…_

"I can't make you forget what happened on that day," Shuusei seemed so fragile as he held onto Hotsuma's shoulders for support, "it hurts so much to see you avoiding me like that…"

"I want us to be equal!"_ I want you to love yourself in the same way that I love you…_

"We will never be equal as long as these scars are still here…" _you will never let go of your pain…_ "If I'm going to hurt you then I would rather not exist…" his weak words were drowned in guilt.

"Shuusei!" strong hands took hold of thin white fabric, a second later buttons were flying and the garment hung loose on Shuusei's slight frame, exposing smooth porcelain skin and the contrasting scars. Uncomfortable silence dawned upon the pair.

"I'm sorry Shuusei…" Hotsuma bowed his head, touched the scars _he_ had inflicted as his heart ached, "I won't avoid these scars anymore." The usual guilt was replaced by determination.

"Damn it…" golden strands of hair brushed past Shuusei's neck as Hotsuma rested his head on his shoulder, "I didn't even have time to think how this would make you feel…"

"I won't hide anymore," Hotsuma vowed with sincerity, "trust me, Shuusei."

"You've saved me, Hotsuma." There was a small but steady glimpse of hope, "I came back to this world when you asked me to live," a sad smile appeared as Shuusei confessed, "Thank you. Your Voice of God really is amazing."

With the final piece of the broken puzzle returned to its rightful place, Hotsuma sealed his promise to protect Shuusei for eternity as he pressed his lips against the scars. No one would ever see Hotsuma's tender side except him. Hotsuma's hand gently caressed the healed wounds, planting a butterfly kiss on his neck.

Shuusei kissed Hotsuma's forehead as he stroked his golden hair. Affectionate gazes met and their lips sealed for the first time. The kiss deepened despite the lack of experience. Smooth, cool skin became ignited with passion as Hotsuma's hands explored his partner's body. Breathing became erratic, panting and seeking more as adrenaline pumped through their veins. Clumsy hands removed layers of fabric that got in the way of their exploration.

The intimate feeling of skin on skin fired their long hidden love and lust. Hotsuma sat up in between the rally of kisses, scooped up Shuusei from the sofa and carefully placed him onto the bed.

Hotsuma is mesmerised by the beautiful sight in front of his eyes, unable to convince himself it was real, as opposed to the steamy scenes that invaded his dreams. Shuusei laying on his bed fully naked, cheeks flushed and eyes hazy with lust, breathing hard and wanting more. Wanting more of _him_.

"Shuusei, tell me if you don't like it," Hotsuma swallowed hard as his gaze met his partner's, brown orbs clouded with pleasure, "I'll stop." There is no way of going back to being friends now. He has longed to show his affection, and he knows they both love each other as far more than best friends. The last thing Hotsuma wants to do is to hurt his precious soul mate.

Shuusei nodded quietly and smiled sweetly at his nervous partner. The pain is worthwhile if it means they can finally overcome the last barrier, if he can truly belong to his Hotsuma.

Taking a deep breathe, Hotsuma positioned himself, holding onto Shuusei's slim thighs, looking at his beautiful face for signs of discomfort as he slowly entered him.

"Hnn…" Shuusei winced slightly as he tried to accommodate Hotsuma's heat, clenching the sheets as his vision began to haze. _I'm finally yours, Hotsuma…_

Hotsuma exhaled deeply once he was fully inside Shuusei. He waited for a few seconds for his partner to acclimatise, fighting his wild desires to ravish his beauty, just like in the countless dreams he secretly had.

Shuusei reached up to touch Hotsuma's hand, breathing hard from the mixture of pain and pleasure. With Shuusei's permission, Hotsuma slowly withdrawn from his cocoon of heat before pushing himself back inside, extracting a moan from Shuusei's soft lips.

They gradually established a rhythm, with intimate sounds and pleasurable moans that made both of them blush. Hotsuma lent forwards to plant a kiss on Shuusei's lips, one of his hands moving from Shuusei's thigh to beside his head, stroking the wet chestnut strands. Shuusei returned the affectionate embrace and pulled in Hotsuma to deepen the kiss.

"Hotsuma…" Shuusei managed to murmur sweet words into his soul mate's ear whilst catching his breathe from their passionate kisses, "I'm yours."

Hotsuma sealed their lips again before making the same confession, "I love you too, Shuusei." He wrapped his hand around Shuusei's heated desire, causing his partner to writhe with pleasure underneath and tighten his embrace.

Long, calloused fingers began to stroke Shuusei's length as Hotsuma tried to pleasure him with the same rhythm he was entering Shuusei. "Hnn… Aaah…" Shuusei's sweet sounds fuelled Hotsuma's ecstasy.

"Shuusei, Shuusei…" Hotsuma murmured his lover's name as he breathed in Shuusei's unique scent and pounded into his slender body, tried hard to maintain his hand's rhythm.

"Aah… Hotsu…ma…" small white stars danced before Shuusei's eyes as they hit climax together. Thick, milky fluid coated their abdomens and Hotsuma's liquid warmth spilled inside Shuusei.

Hotsuma collapsed on top of his partner, holding him tight in his arms. The boys breathed hard as their passion calmed. After a few moments, Hotsuma gathered his strength and will power to withdraw from Shuusei's body. Taking a look at his beautiful partner again, his perfect body glistened in the dim light as he cooled down, cheeks still pink and flustered from their loving union. Hotsuma was captivated by the stunning sight. _I can't believe I'm lucky enough to have you…_

"I'll help you clean up…" Hotsuma wanted to distract himself from the idea of taking Shuusei again right now, but the familiar hand around his wrist stopped him in his tracks as he was about to get off the bed.

"No… stay," Shuusei held onto his partner and pleaded for him to stay. After everything that has happened, the state of their bodies is the least of Shuusei's worries. All he wanted was for them to stay together.

Slightly shocked to hear such a thing from his usually tidy partner, the corners of Hotsuma's mouth curved upwards into a defeated, content smile. "Okay," he laid down next to Shuusei and pecked him on his forehead, "but don't blame me for leaving us in this sticky mess tomorrow morning."

Shuusei chuckled at his partner's comment and pulled the sheets over their bodies. "Good night, Hotsuma." It has been some time since Hotsuma saw his partner's genuine smile.

"Night, Shuusei." Hotsuma tucked Shuusei's head under his chin, pulling him into a warm embrace, feeling his breathe on his chest. The pair drifted off to a peaceful slumber, feeling safe and content in each other's arms.

Rays of sunlight shone through the curtains, filling the room with gentle tranquillity. Hotsuma opened his eyes, relieved to see his partner's flawless face inches from his own, sleeping peacefully. He shifted a little, they were both naked and their passionate affection from the previous night was clearly evident. The intimate flashbacks from last night brought a pink shade to Hotsuma's cheeks.

Soon Hotsuma was greeted by the enchanting chestnut gems, Shuusei's quiet greeting and the perfect curvature of his lips, "Good morning, Hotsuma." _Everything was real…_

"Morning Shuusei," _he is truly mine now…_

"What time is it?" the sleepy beauty rubbed his eyes as he sat up, winced as his body ached from the night before.

"Just past 7:30… Shuusei are you hurt?" Hotsuma sat up and put an arm around his partner to steady him.

"I'm fine…" Hotsuma's gentle touch was rewarded by Shuusei's smile, exclusive to him, "we need to get ready for school," being conscious of the time, Shuusei got up and stretched slightly. The astonishing image made Hotsuma gasp in awe. He couldn't help staring at his partner's perfection, his eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat as he saw the provocative scene.

"Shuu… Shuusei!" his face turned scarlet as he noticed the thick white fluid from last night slowly flowing down the curve of Shuusei's body. Hotsuma could no longer resist, jumped up and grabbed him from behind.

"Wait, Hotsuma?" Shuusei was shocked when Hotsuma pounced onto him from behind and buried his face in the nape of his neck.

"I can't hold it anymore…!" the fiery teen announced as he tightened his grip. Shocked and confused, Shuusei suddenly knew the reason when he felt something hot and hard pressing against his back.

"Wait!" now blushing, "Hotsuma?" Shuusei struggled as he was dragged into bed again, "Hotsu…?" his efforts to escape were silenced by his partner's hungry lips, Shuusei softened to his touch and returned the kiss.

_You are my reason for living._

_I am yours, only yours._

- End-

Thank you for reading ;3 comments and feedback are appreciated


End file.
